


Lust in first sight

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: DCU
Genre: Furry, M/M, furry! superman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 毛茸麻烦，氪星狼克拉克和地球人布鲁斯





	Lust in first sight

1.

“你知道美国最大的谎言是什么吗，迈伽罗先生？”

组成莱克斯·卢瑟的三色噪点在电视上挥了挥手，笑容志在必得，全然不顾采访者的难看脸色。而坐在他身旁的另一位嘉宾正难耐地缩着脖子，尽力想把自己融化在和他毛色一致、节目组准备的柔软沙发里。

然后他继续道，这句话在十分钟内藉由网路媒体一路疯传到海那边的国家去。

“——众生平等，先生们，众生平等！可我们的国家矫枉过正，已经完全把这句话反过来了！”

 

“莱克斯·卢瑟是真的讨厌你，酥皮。”闪电侠对超人说，后者刚等待瞭望塔餐厅的滑门打开，半只脚离钛合钢板还有几寸的距离。

“说点我们不知道的，”超人歪了歪头，笑着说。他轻巧的落在地上，红披风被拟造出的重力捕获，生拉硬拽着被扯出几道折痕。他大步朝闪电侠的座位走过去，神速力者眨着眼迅速给他让了专座，又在下一次眨眼前给主席先生带来了一杯鲜榨果汁。

“那就只有，”闪电说，他装模作样的瞅了眼手腕上不存在的全息电脑，“网络上对卢瑟的这番话争论很大，有人大骂卢瑟作为公众人物发表种族歧视言论而另一拨人则说他们都太敏感了，就像卢瑟说的‘矫枉过正’。”

“以及——？”超人对着杯子思考了一会该怎么下嘴，无意间已经把联盟标配的马克杯转了三圈。

“以及，更多人都知道卢瑟和你之间有过节，所以他们都等着你作为正义联盟主席来一次回应……反正你也是他们的一员，一举两得！”

闪电侠顺势在桌子上拍了拍，对自己的一番总结十分满意。他侧过头刚好瞧见超人正低头啜饮着他献上的果汁，忍不住又在大腿上拍了一记。超人于此疑惑地瞥了他一眼。

“怎么了？”氪星人开口问他道，“我脸上有什么奇怪的东西？”

“这里面没加菠萝或者葡萄！”年轻男人迅速回答他，随后才意识到自己又不小心把脑子所想的话不经润色就说出口了。

 

端坐在座位上的兽人将手里的果汁一饮而尽，不轻不重地把杯子顿在桌上。他把这句话对闪电侠重复了很多遍，可年轻英雄似乎总是会遗忘一两个关键词。

“谢谢，”卡尔说，“但地球上现有的类种并不会让我食物中毒，闪电——严格来讲，氪星狼是不会因为生物碱而器官衰竭的。”

 

2.

纵然氪星狼不会因生物碱而器官衰竭，但他们确实会因地球生物感到巨大的心理压力。

乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特就是这世界上为数不多大好人，恰好他们生活的小镇上又聚集了剩下的那一部分。虽然堪萨斯较其他地方更为保守，但兽人的生活却是自由的——这里有的是半人半兽的生物，大多是牛羊马和小猎犬之类，也有些和乔纳森养子一样的食肉动物。

但像克拉克·肯特一般大小的却是第一次见——他们家收养的小狼崽在十岁前还是个雪白的毛球，天知道在那一个夏天发生了什么，竟然逐渐长成了比基奈狼还要大的块头。等他离开堪萨斯去大都会闯荡时，已经是只两米出头的白色大狼。

大多数人都当克拉克是只发育过快的北美灰狼属，只有乔纳森和玛莎知道地球生物是没有那样的蓝眼睛的。

克拉克在小镇的童年过得安稳，有要好的人类朋友，也没有关系紧张的兽人刺头。在克拉克的同学眼里，这只人狼看起来就和只拉布拉多一样和善，更何况他还患有严重的骨质疏松，在其他人类孩童和幼年兽人在球场上横冲直撞时只能坐在一旁替他们看球衣——对孩子来讲，同情心是理解的第一要素，尽管肯特家狼崽子的性格并不讨喜，他们还是对他留有一个较好的印象。

布鲁斯·韦恩就是引发克拉克血压升高的地球人类，血统纯粹，在哥谭每一处都瞧得见历代韦恩留下的印记。八岁时亲眼目睹托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩被兽人杀死并没有引起布鲁斯对另一种族的偏见，就像平权组织所号召的那样——众生平等——哥谭人的调情对象涵盖海陆空三片领域，他对姑娘们充满耐心。

奈何氪星人不在其中。

克拉克自以为隐秘地展开了对布鲁斯的追求，他可是艾尔家的头狼，头狼们总能得到自己想要的东西。来自另一个星系的异种花束和氪星水晶所拥有的分析技术都成为这场战役中的消耗品，更多被克拉克拿去送给布鲁斯的便是堪萨斯手工苹果派，香味浓醇，一尝便知这是肯特夫人独有的手艺。

可韦恩皮下还盖着一层蝙蝠，他对白狼的示好行为全盘接受，偶尔也为对方带来交换用的甜食或是干酪——不带一丁点葡萄干和巧克力，好像连蝙蝠侠也会忘记卡尔不是真正的地球兽人。布鲁斯对克拉克说，“嗨我的好员工”，对超人说“感谢你对世界和平作出的……唔，贡献”，对卡尔说“你的眼睛真蓝”；而蝙蝠侠对他说的是，“克拉克，阿尔弗雷德叫我替玛莎的苹果派道谢”。

除开联盟共有的联盟事务，超人和蝙蝠侠在联盟之外确实有着更为私人的联系。兽人的脑袋不能随便触碰是人人皆有的常识，能碰超人头顶的更只有寥寥几人——蝙蝠侠不一样，当他们间的气氛开始变质而克拉克为此慌乱不已时，哥谭蝙蝠会抬起手，用询问的目光质问他：“我是否可以……？”

克拉克当然愿意低下头颅，只三寸就好，布鲁斯的手掌热度隔着凯夫拉纤维传递到他的头皮上，雪白狼毛穿过对方指缝。这样的碰触是短暂的，短到克拉克以为布鲁斯只是将此当做缓解气氛的手段。他喜欢氪星狼皮毛的触感吗？隔着手套能切实感受到他的体温吗？虽然没有征兆，但布鲁斯会对外星毛发过敏吗？

 

——嘎吱。

足有四十多个年头的老旧木门承受不住更多的压力了，它在克拉克试探性的触碰下惨叫起来，吓得大块头狼人后缩起耳朵，皱着鼻子嗤气。

“妈！”克拉克大喊道，声音穿透过于纤薄的预制板传到楼下，“我以为这扇门已经换掉了？”

半分钟后他听见玛莎拖着步子上楼梯的声音，拖鞋擦着地板缓缓磨蹭过来。他们母子两人隔着破木门面面相觑，克拉克没忍住打开了X视线，看见他母亲手上还戴着天蓝色的隔热手套，正插着腰研究曾属于克拉克卧室的门板。

“噢，我猜，”最终玛莎皱着眉说，“这种时候只能先……”

“我明早就去修好它，”克拉克叹了口气，决定先从窗户飞回一楼。然而等他落在门前的鹿皮地毯上的瞬间，即使不用超级听力也能听见一声巨响从房屋里面炸开来。

“克拉克！”玛莎的语调里饱含震惊和喜悦。白狼推开门，看见的便是他瘦小的人类养母紧握着门把手，木材断口暴露在空气里，支出一道格外长的碎块。“我刚想说，”她朝克拉克摆了摆手，说着，“你只能试着直接把它撞开呢。”

于是克拉克只好在待办事项里加上修好木门，以及更新一遍仓库顶棚和楼梯间。

晚餐是玛莎做的炖菜，配上蘑菇浓汤和特意新做的苹果派，奇奇怪怪的搭配但叫克拉克吃得挺愉快，这算是他这几天来最安稳的一顿餐饭了。微弱火苗正温吞地烧着锅底，炉子上还熬着第二天玛莎需要的底料，燃气偶尔响起的轻微爆裂声与气泡滚裂开至水面的细小声音都逃不过克拉克的耳朵，无意识间氪星人把注意力都放在了四周的白噪音上，玛莎反复打量了他几次，终于决定把养子从漫无目的的瞎想中拯救出来。

勺子碰着瓷碗敲了敲，而克拉克并没有因此抬头。

“克拉克，”玛莎说，“——克拉克·肯特！”

“是的，妈？”白狼这才回过神来，他咬着勺子差点把它弄弯，只好悻悻放下手端坐在座位上，一副好学生的模样，“有什么问题？”

“我要和我的小狼崽说话，不是超人，”玛莎舀起一勺炖菜送到嘴边吹凉，小声说着，“你邮件里说下周才能回来，怎么会今天突然回家？发生什么事了？”

克拉克对玛莎偏好的昵称毫无他法、只能默默接受。他逆着方向把额前过长的皮毛捋过来，将自己收拾成克拉克面对同事常用的那个造型——温顺和善，缺少攻击性，却偏偏有着透亮坚定的冰蓝眼睛。

“我的眼镜在楼上，”克拉克说，“……至于这个，你最近看电视了吗？”

“唔，没有。”玛莎说，她放下餐叠也坐正了身子，示意这是一场严肃正经的谈话，“——所有人都看到了那位大都会富商的态度，我亲爱的，你不要太往心里去。再说了，超人的回应在我看来非常合乎逻辑，你的同事没这样夸赞你吗？黑色的那位，好像来自哥谭…？”

“那是蝙蝠侠，”克拉克眼睛里似乎燃起一道亮光。他舔了舔自己鼻子继续说道，“他很忙呢，我们说不上一句话。”

“说不上，还是不想说？”

“他不想说，我也就说不上。”上一次会面时的景象又出现在他眼前，克拉克低下头想把它们甩开些，语调平稳。

停了两秒后，他又说：“但我们会好起来的。”

 

3.

布鲁斯从两只猫科兽人的肩膀后挤出来，对电梯门口处的棕发实习生低声说道：

“请到实事版，谢谢，你知道是几层吗？”

他穿着一身根本不像布鲁斯·韦恩的衣服：深灰帽衫下还扣着一顶棒球帽，边沿刻意磨破，裤子依然是早上出门时套着的定制西裤，脚下却换掉了皮鞋。这就不怪那位姑娘没认出他们的顶头上司来，只觉得这个来爆料的家伙声音不错，眼睛也是漂亮的天蓝色。

“那是十七层，帅哥，”她说，“不过他们上班都比较晚，也许你得多等一会呢。”

布鲁斯微笑着缩回了他在电梯狭缝和兽人间挤出的小空间里，眼睛一直瞧着腿边那根斑纹交错的深色尾巴不耐烦地甩来甩去。半分钟后电梯里的人都下去了，哥谭人只好百无聊赖的把注意力转向头顶的深红数字，一直等它快要跳到十六才突然按停电梯。

与此同时裤兜里的手机不断嗡鸣震颤着，把那一块皮肤都震得发麻。布鲁斯让电梯保持着敞开的状态、一只脚挡在滑门之间，不死心的机器反复磕碰他的脚踝，终于得出事实——这人类不想让它继续工作。

长时间的挣扎无果后它也叫了起来。

男人一个转身便把后背留给金融板块早起凑热闹的上班族们，他摸出手机按下接听键。“嗨，”他顿了一会再开口道，“早上好。”

“我想天气的话题可以跳过了，克拉克。”

“是的，我还被困在韦恩大楼电梯里呢。难得的早起却要被困在电梯，或许我该考虑给你们也更换一下设施了。”

“没什么好道歉的。”

“听着，我并不想再重复……”

“唔。”

“少喝点咖啡，克拉克，虽然我知道咖啡因对氪星狼没什么害处。”

 

在一旁围观的多事人就差拨通保安号码，把这个降低员工打卡率的无关人士请出电梯了——那家伙一直霸占着那部有些年头的机器，重心压在右腿上，脚尖轻巧的点着地，随着话题的节奏偶尔敲一敲。他们左右谈论了一会，决定派出最具威慑力的老派鹰人记者去劝一劝这位先生。但他刚走出格子间五米开外，纯人类的家伙就像背后装了雷达似的回过头来扫视他们一番，只一记眼神就把所有人给镇住了。

“真的？你们的电梯停在十六层不动了？”他们听见他说着，“坏消息……但我得挂了，掰。”

鹰人一时不知道自己是该进该退，还在他纠结的空档里男人朝他们摆了摆手，终于舍得把脚从红外仪上挪开了。电梯门颤颤巍巍的滑动闭拢好，大理石框内闪烁的红色数字跳到隶属于档案部门的二十层，又多待了一会才继续开始下降。

大概只是一场工作日的闹剧，他们想。

 

确实只是一场布鲁斯·韦恩的闹剧，克拉克想。

电话不是巧合，上班高峰期停运的电梯也不是，更别说这是他们争吵三天以来的第一次通话。韦恩家主来大都会不是临时起意，但他突然的逃离就找不到其他理由了——克拉克不是有意去倾听对方的谈话，他恰好也站在电梯门口，狼人卓越的基础听力自然能捕捉到人类隔着多层钢板被扭曲变形的声音。

布鲁斯的心跳他倒是听得清楚，掩藏在机械液压运行的噪音之下一路上到了二十层。克拉克呆愣在原地，一部分思虑跟着哥谭人飘上去，剩下的那些停止运作、差点忘记自己下楼的理由。

拉他回神的是露易丝的声音，伴随着电梯到达时的滴声：“你怎么还在这儿？”

“噢、嘿，露易丝，”克拉克说，“我刚才在座位上看到你留的便条，正要下楼去买咖啡呢。”

“忘掉咖啡吧——再说你就不该喝那么多！”露易丝说，“佩里叫我去二十层替他拿文件，等我找到东西了他们却突然乱成一团，你猜猜谁出现在那儿了？”

“呃，布鲁斯•韦恩？”塌着肩膀的大狼补充上一句，“我从你表情猜出来的。”

女记者将厚厚一摞文件拍在克拉克结实的手臂上，顺手替他拉了拉领带：“老实讲，他穿成这样一点都不像我们的韦恩男孩了，倒不怪我认不出他来……”

“但韦恩先生来报社干什么呢？”克拉克随口问道，他把佩里要的资料一一抓在手里，粗略扫了一眼——大都是关于兽人平权组织的资料，间或夹着一些卢瑟以前的纸质采访档案。

“谁知道？”露易丝答话说，“但来找资料的那只小云豹可开心了，不管是加薪还是偶遇他们都能遐想好一会儿。”

克拉克讷讷点头，粗壮的白色狼尾有气无力地甩在自己小腿上，“啪”的一声将他们两人都吓了一跳。“所以，这玩意就交给你了，”露易丝掩着口鼻小声咳嗽着，说道，“我不想去面对佩里，他今天可心情不好。”

 

4.

克拉克第三次不受控制的放任尾巴甩在佩里的实木办公桌上后，他的主编终于忍无可忍，尽数露出獠牙、大吼着将他们早已灭绝的基奈狼记者给赶了出去。

离开前他有些愧疚——如果那根桌子腿上的凹痕确实是他留下的，那克拉克只能祈祷佩里没有心思低头看一眼他心爱的办公桌。

氪星人低叹着气溜回自己的领地里，例行公事似的给周围喷洒办公室清新剂、酒精喷雾和除臭剂。人狼灵敏的鼻子再加上超级嗅觉让克拉克每次干这活都痛苦不堪，他并没有兽人常有的特殊体味，但依然准备了一整套狼属专用的办公室套装。

【本报记者：忒休斯·波尔 于20xx x月日 

莱克斯·卢瑟，我们所熟知的慈善家、企业家，大都会的焦点人物——就像布鲁斯·韦恩之于哥谭，莱克斯一直是我们大都会人关注的重点。而我们今次的重心不得不放在，卢瑟先生在三天前的……】

 

午餐期间克拉克从消防梯上到报社顶层去解决他的三明治，牛皮纸包装刚拆到一半他就被联盟的紧急呼叫给叫走，再回来时已经是二十分钟之后。星球日报金色的球形标志下里里外外蹲了好几只鸽子，正大着胆子从超人的午餐里试图叼走些跌落出来的玉米粒。

“拉奥。”白狼迅速换下制服再弄好发型的空档里它们已经得手了。克拉克顶着头杂乱狼毛，镜框卡在皮毛里梳理不下来，他放弃和这些纯粹的禽鸟做斗争，只有三两步跨过去把更多的玉米碎粒从三明治里捏出来。

几只谨慎的鸽子见状飞开了，剩下的则大胆停在克拉克手掌上，爪子和狼毛互相纠缠在一起。克拉克看着它们啄食着玉米粒，缓步走到没有防护栏的边缘，看似随意的扫了一眼。

白狼极好的眼力瞬间发现——布鲁斯·韦恩，换了一身装束，正倚靠在大楼前方公园入口第一个喷泉那儿。这个黑头发蓝眼睛的纯人类仰着头，隔着百来十米他们的目光也精准对上了。

克拉克看见布鲁斯瞳孔微缩，点缀旁侧的深浅不一的蓝色抓住这头氪星狼的呼吸。卡尔不需要呼吸，但克拉克需要，他手里的鸽子挑选完所有的玉米粒，此时又用喙敲着克拉克手背想问他是否还藏着其他食物，克拉克全然忽视了它们，紧握手指。

 

布鲁斯嘴唇嗡动。

他说，站在那儿别动，我们需要谈谈。

 

5.

谈话的内容无关乎人类、兽人、七小时后的晚餐和他们自身。

克拉克在脑内一条条列出仍然待办的工作，在三分之一秒内打定主意他要早退，为此又多花了剩下半秒去思考主编会不会把他的小格子间踹出大楼。

他在布鲁斯上楼前理好了思绪，这人类所带着的独特须后水味在他出现之前就彰显了存在感。他几乎是跑上来的，最后几层楼的防火梯使得布鲁斯呼吸快了些许，哥谭人出现在星球日报的金球底座，推开那扇虚掩着的门，视线迅速落在克拉克——那头远远的站在楼沿边的氪星白狼身上。

“如果你对我将要说的话感到难以接受，”布鲁斯说，“也不要跳下去。”

克拉克晃了晃他巨大的头颅，好笑似的耸着肩：“克拉克·肯特可不会飞。”

他把根本没动过的午餐揉进牛皮纸、揣进西装口袋里，抬起手把被风吹起的毛发重新捋下来。做这些的时间足够布鲁斯缓慢踱着步子挪到顶楼中间来，人类抱着双臂，歪着头打量克拉克让那些长毛一板一眼的挡在眼睛前面。

“嗨，”克拉克眨眨眼对他说，“我能动了吗？”

他不等布鲁斯说话便兀自迈开步子，沉重的狼尾垂在他腿侧。克拉克将他们间的距离缩短到仅有二十厘米，远远逾越了正常友人间应当保持的“和善”距离。

他想说你要找我、所以我在这儿了，但野兽的直觉告诉他这样行不通。布鲁斯为了保持目光不断只好仰着头看克拉克，向着日光，微眯起眼睛。眼眶里那两颗玻璃珠子似的眸子倒影出狼人的高大身躯，没扣好的衬衫下露出属于艾尔家徽的鲜红色。

“我想——”布鲁斯说。

“我觉得——”克拉克说。

他们同时开口，布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛示意克拉克先讲，后者嗯嗯啊啊咕哝了半晌也没把刚才说到一半的话继续下去。克拉克有胆量去挑战佩里·怀特对早退的容忍程度，纵使他腹稿打好、理由齐全，但对着纤小（六尺二寸）瘦弱（足足210磅的肌肉骨骼）还是纯人类（——他是蝙蝠侠！某根神经尖叫道）的布鲁斯时，那股勇气便悄然逝去了。

“有一点我始终不明白，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，“你到底在害怕什么？”

“误食葡萄？”克拉克说。

他面前的哥谭人短促嗤笑一声，他拿手指摩擦着上唇，嘴角略略扬着。克拉克看他笑着也忍不住来回扇动耳朵，好像头顶上飞了一圈恼人的蝇虫。

“这就是了，”布鲁斯长舒一口气，他抬起的手伸向克拉克，“下来点，你太高了。”

“什么？”

男人语调严肃的重复一次：“你太高了，我摸不到你的头。”

 

如果说这句话给克拉克带来的只是一般震惊，那布鲁斯说的下一句足以让克拉克夹起尾巴从三十四楼一跃而下——“卡尔，”刻意停顿两秒，“或许是时候让我们的关系更进一步了。”

 

布鲁斯的手指——没有皮革或凯夫拉纤维的阻隔——和赤裸的手掌都贴在氪星狼意外柔软的皮毛上。他用蝙蝠侠会用的方式理了理对方的毛发，顺着走向将它们捋到后方，把克拉克打理成超人的发型才把眼镜扣下来。

“这三天来我重新想了很多，”他说，“过去我们确实只是朋友，但有的东西，和联盟、公司，和其他人并不相同……难以置信的是直到你说出口我才意识到自己想要的是什么。”

他看见布鲁斯喉头轻颤，那人类咽了口唾沫：“——好吧，我猜这些吓到你了。”

“等等，布鲁斯！”克拉克终于找回自己说话的能力，“为什么是现在？”

说来奇怪，他们明明还保持着肢体接触。“可能是我想通了，”布鲁斯说，“也可能是我不想再看你那副模样。”

“但我追求了你三年……！”

白狼又被揉了一把头毛，哥谭人此时抬起另一只手、捧住他的头颅，那几根纤长有力的手指滑下，揪住克拉克颈间的柔软毛发。“我却只知道三天，卡尔，”韦恩说，“那些情感，我太习惯于它们的存在。”

 

人狼和布鲁斯离得有够近，后者想说的那句——“如果你不说点什么，我不确定自己能不能吻你”只开了头，尾音便被吞掉了。

 

6.

在大楼上他仰头仰得太久以至于现在脖子发酸，稍微一动颈椎骨就喀拉拉的响，而布鲁斯分不出半点注意力让他们两换个位置——那条不属于人类的舌头正热情地绕着布鲁斯下巴打转。

卡尔像头真正的犬科动物似的给布鲁斯涂了一层口水。

氪星人不好意思的停下解释说他太高兴了，难免有些克制不住，刚才去报社请假已经耗光他引以为豪的自制力。布鲁斯单手握住白狼的吻部强行叫对方闭了嘴，半真半假的威胁道要咬他鼻子。

“不管你是不是钢铁之子，那都会痛，”布鲁斯说，“非常痛。”

克拉克大睁着眼睛，蓝色眸子里满溢的紧张才使得布鲁斯松了劲。趴卧在白狼身上的家伙张开嘴露出他的好牙口，尖锐的犬齿在真正的狼牙面前只能称得上小巧可爱，他两只手都埋进克拉克厚实的毛发里，小心翼翼撬开牙关找到那条纤薄的舌头。

克拉克尝起来像咖啡和冰雪的混合产物，前者是因为他对咖啡上瘾，后者只可能和远在北极的孤独堡垒相联系。

狼的舌头又软又滑，一进到他口中就大肆搅动起来，顺着布鲁斯齿列一一刮过，他轻而易举的逃开布鲁斯的掌控，反而掌控着节奏把这人类的呼吸都给打乱了。克拉克没进到多深便退了回来，断断续续，像饮水一般浅尝辄止。

布鲁斯被他舔得发痒，一歪头躲到克拉克脸侧不让他继续。“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“张嘴。”他怀疑对方能一直深入到吼口，但还是照做了。锋利的狼牙抵着他下唇，磕的那片薄肉发白留下印记，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在人类面颊上，他又主动将舌头探出去让对方能轻易叼住，很快一股细密的钝痛就从舌肉处袭来，让布鲁斯闷哼一声。

“停，停下，”哥谭人含含糊糊地说，手里揪住一把白毛把自己向外推，“你关窗了么？”

“什么？”克拉克想按住布鲁斯的腰却抓了个空，男人从他怀里扭动着挣脱出去，再抬头时他已经迈着长腿从床上一跃而下，三两步胯到窗边把韦恩庄园复式结构的推窗拉拢。他苍白的脚趾被长毛地毯遮挡住一半，另半截脚踝从裤管里露出来，就这么几寸的赤裸皮肤上都停满了疤，一路爬升到常人看不见的地方去。

克拉克打开X视线，他看着布鲁斯锁好窗户，微微踮着脚把每日清晨都被管家束好的窗帘统统放下来——暖色的束带被布鲁斯攥着，他呼吸、抬手、蹲伏时的肌肉运动都被克拉克看在眼里。他猜布鲁斯是紧张了，因为白狼左边胸膛里那颗器官也要跳出嗓子眼，憋着气不敢呼出来。

布鲁斯扭头回来瞥了他一眼。“放松些，克拉克。”他说。

 

他刚坐下勾了勾手指示意克拉克过来，白色大狼还犹豫了会直接扑过去可能会把人类吓一跳。可布鲁斯亲吻起来的感觉是那样好，他缓慢细致的舔舐过布鲁斯上颚，即使进得过深布鲁斯也没表现出任何不适感。克拉克环着对方大腿将他抱起来，让他们一同跌落回大床正中央。

“领带很碍事。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克微笑起来：“你可以直接脱掉它而不是告诉我。”

“还有你的衬衫、针织衫和——”他短暂的哼哼一声，“——裤子。以及，不，我得说出来才能转移注意力。”

所以他确实在紧张。克拉克想。布鲁斯斜坐着白狼肚皮，单只手灵活的扯开自己衬衫扣子，他引导着克拉克将手放在自己肩上，那撮软毛蹭得男人瘙痒。布鲁斯把上衣半脱半悬着挂在身上，人狼尖锐的指甲堪堪卡在他肉里，当布鲁斯想把目标转移到克拉克还算完整的上衣时白狼打了个颤。

“你确定吗？”克拉克说，“这可没你想象中那样好对付。”

 

兽人赤裸的胸膛覆盖着浅浅一层白毛，其他地方都裸露着呈现出健康的肤色。颈间的毛发挡住了他的锁骨，再往下是整个美国都为之震撼的胸大肌，紧实的肌肉在腰胯处收拢——狼人全身上下只有腹部是少毛的。布鲁斯手指摸索着找到克拉克胯间又硬又重的玩意，些许狼毛顺着那两道轮廓分明的线条爬升，挡住他的肚脐。

“……布鲁斯。”用超级速度作弊把自己脱得干净的氪星人压回一声低喘。挤在他腿上的布鲁斯眨了眨眼，当爪子彻底将衬衫撕开时这男人顺势抬起臀部，两腿分坐在克拉克腰侧。他抓着克拉克的手放在自己屁股上。

“尚可接受，”布鲁斯说，全然忽视了抵在他臀缝间的某根兽类阴茎，“试着用它做点印象深刻的事。”

说着他用脸颊蹭着克拉克胸膛前的软毛，张开嘴想在钢铁之狼的胸大肌上留下一点齿印。人类厚实的舌头刷过克拉克裸露在外的皮肤，激得狼人寒毛倒立，手上的力度不自觉加大了。

 

当布鲁斯意图指向他的乳头时白狼决意给他们两调换位置。他捏着布鲁斯腋下把男人提起来摔在床上，后者就躺倒在韦恩主卧里那堆枕头山中咬着指头发笑。卡尔用鼻头拱着他，手指拉扯着用力向下拽着布鲁斯的裤子。软滑的兽舌刮走从布鲁斯脖颈留下的汗液，缓慢拖曳着带出一道湿漉漉的水痕，他裹住男人半硬起来的乳头，小口小口啜吸着直到它在他舌下逐渐肿胀起来。

脆弱敏感的乳肉几乎被狼的门齿磨破了。布鲁斯双手无处安放只得抱着克拉克的脑袋，他的裤子和内裤都被这艾尔家的头狼给扒了下来，在他的指甲下变成破破烂烂的一团布料。一人一狼都抖得厉害，他没想到自己这么快就能让超人和蝙蝠侠之间的关系升温到这地步——好像在三小时内他们就得把错过的亲热时光给补回来。此时克拉克顺着一条割裂伤舔了下去，恰好打断哥谭人的思绪。

“介意给点评价么，韦恩先生？”克拉克问道。人狼的灵活舌头和充沛唾液让布鲁斯腹部变得亮晶晶的，他注意到自己用力将爪子握在对方胸部时哥谭人呼吸一滞，明亮的蓝眼睛低垂着注视着他的。

“我能说什么呢，卡尔？”布鲁斯说，“你是那只头狼……你是阿尔法。”

 

他多留恋了一会饱满肌肉从各处推挤手指的触感，便滑至布鲁斯大腿把他抬了起来，克拉克试探性的触碰了人类勃起的阴茎，深色舌尖轻轻点着顶端再沿着柱身舔舐着。布鲁斯突然拒绝了他：“——不要，含进去。”他生硬的补充上一句敬语，“请你。”

克拉克深知自己牙齿的厉害便由他去了，只是温柔又缓慢地用舌去舔弄着布鲁斯。人类被白狼理所当然的轻柔对待弄软了骨头，脚趾蜷缩在一块，小腿肚紧贴着克拉克背后厚实的皮毛忍不住多蹭了两下。他压着嗓子暗自喘息，某个念头在脑海里愈发清晰：克拉克的嘴这么多水，他还会需要润滑液吗？

“啊…克拉克，”被叫到名字的家伙抽动耳朵，习惯性歪侧着头让布鲁斯的声音听得更加清楚，“老天啊啊……”

他退开时黏白前夜已经把嘴边大部分毛发都打湿了。布鲁斯揪住他的脑袋强行要求再来一个吻，哥谭人几乎把自己折成了两截，他握住狭长的吻部把克拉克的尖牙露出来，轻咬着这几颗凶器。克拉克本不该从此处得到任何反馈，事实却是布鲁斯舌头探出口腔的隐秘水声就让他老二胀得发疼，喉咙里憋出一阵阵咕噜。

“又一个问题，”布鲁斯叼起一小块唇肉含糊不清地问他道，“……氪星人会成结吗？”

至少在他的手淫经历里没有出现过——“我猜不会。”克拉克说。他想偏过头舔咬布鲁斯脸颊和耳廓，想把他翻过身露出他伤痕累累的背部，克拉克想热情亲吻这人类身体的每一寸，想让布鲁斯深陷进床褥里、接受他的侵入最终能够包着他的精液餍足睡去。听起来有些过分了不是吗？

“是个好消息。”布鲁斯喃喃说。他尝够了白狼的舌头才放他走。克拉克察觉到人类的手指埋进他皮毛里胡乱摸索了几把，他垂下头，额头抵着布鲁斯肚皮蹭了蹭：“不管我之前说过什么，我都得再说一遍——爱你。”

小镇狼崽确实不懂得如何缓解气氛。这句突如其来的告白一脚踹飞布鲁斯拟定好的性爱顺序：首先，他们接吻；互相撸出来一发；然后就着各式各样的体液和润滑剂让他能顺利把克拉克的老二吃到屁股里；再迎来高潮。

布鲁斯在意识回归身体前把克拉克翻身按倒跪趴在对方身上，一手拿捏住白狼胯间那活力四射的玩意。他的理智叫嚣着拒绝接受这么一根毛茸茸的阴茎，但布鲁斯已经把他饱胀的龟头含了进去，舌头抵着马眼打转，连掌心间瘙痒的毛绒触感都被削弱了几分。浓厚的麝香气息充溢布鲁斯口腔，他摆动头部将克拉克吞得更为彻底，直到最底端的白毛也被他的唾液打湿黏在柱身上。

“拉奥呃……”克拉克倒抽气的声音让蝙蝠感到颇为满意，他全心全意伺候着这根纯氪星出品的狼老二，偶尔挑起绷紧的双球玩弄一会。一个兽人男友的好处便是你能更为直观的观察到他爽或是不爽——压在两腿之间的白色尾巴狂乱的晃着，直到克拉克把它压在了关节下面才安分。

韦恩像嗦弄一根棒糖那样咬着克拉克，异物卡入喉咙的反胃感只让他动作一顿、下一秒又进到更深。他弓着背伏在克拉克身上，一时间忘了白狼还有条好舌头。

“不要舔，我，卡尔，”布鲁斯说，臀部突然被热流袭上的触感差点让他叫出声来，“我不喜欢这样。”

“可我待会该怎么操你？”克拉克说。

他掰弄着两瓣紧实的臀肉好让那处入口显露出来，布鲁斯压住自己的勃起，涨成红色的睾丸恰好挤在会阴下面。白狼故意啃了一口布鲁斯的屁股。男人紧张地大叫起来，抱着他的性器极力反对。“容我提醒一句……有种东西叫！”那条长舌完全盖在肉缝之上，布鲁斯手指发颤几乎握不住克拉克，“……润滑剂！打开你的X视线看看，我放在床头了！”

兽人含含糊糊的咕哝一声。“嘘，布鲁斯。”他说。纤薄的舌尖抵进去一寸，还没开始翻搅布鲁斯就咒骂起来。克拉克单手按住哥谭人的腰不让他起身，慢而坚定的将自己推挤进去——肠肉在氪星狼的攻势下不得不让开，布鲁斯整个人都烧了起来，他清楚的感知到克拉克是如何把自己给舔开的。

“求你，”韦恩徒劳的蜷起脚趾。克拉克卷着舌头把肉穴勒成自己想要的模样，反复戳刺着寻找男人隐秘的腺体。从他的角度看布鲁斯耳廓通红，脊背上的疤痕都沾染上一层淡粉色。

求你了卡尔。他完全失去刚才游刃有余的态度，嘴唇覆在克拉克阴茎上亲吻那些经络和血管。从后方传来的啧啧水声折断布鲁斯的神经，他近乎机械的为克拉克口交，毫无防备的被精液呛进喉咙口时这湿透的哥谭男人低下头咳嗽起来。

克拉克抬高对方臀部从穴内退出来，那已经变成一个敞开的小洞，收缩间看得见内里的玫红肠肉。“布鲁斯……”克拉克说。他突然感到抱歉。布鲁斯支着手肘把自己撑起来，他把咽不下的浊液吐在手心里将之抹在克拉克依然硬挺的老二上面，这才侧身瞥了眼白狼。

“这是你的错，”他说，长腿一抬划过克拉克头顶。克拉克皱着眉看他重现面对自己，视线一路下移在男人半软的胯下多停留了两秒。“我很抱歉，但……”布鲁斯嘶哑着嗓子叫他停止道歉，半蹲着靠在克拉克腰上。

 

“——布鲁斯！”克拉克紧张的瞪大眼睛嚎叫起来，布鲁斯找到人狼那根毛茸茸湿漉漉又热烫得像块烙铁的玩意，随意抚摸了两把就抵住自己穴准备往里送。“停下，你会弄伤自己的，”克拉克说，“至少让我再做点润滑……”

人类拍掉他探出的手恶声恶气地说：“现在倒想起这个了，嗯？卡尔？”

白狼张了张嘴却找不道反驳的话，只好僵硬着身子任人摆弄。可他的头部实在过大，布鲁斯强行吞吃的结果便是疼痛难耐。“猜猜看我刚才在想什么？”他说着，小幅度抽着气，克拉克扶着布鲁斯的胯不做回应。

“我想着……操，”布鲁斯说，“‘如果克拉克舔我的话，还需要润滑吗？’可是你这么大……老天，他们画的色情漫画也没这样过分。除了我还有人被你操过吗，克拉克？”

他手指扶着这根狰狞的兽类阴茎，在说话的空档里缓慢的一寸寸送它滑到里面去，最后那点软毛蹭得布鲁斯一个分神直接坐下去。但好歹它全部进去了。

布鲁斯大张着嘴吸气，胸膛起伏着，紧张与疼痛一起逼出的汗液顺着他饱满的肌肉坠落下去。克拉克被男人内里的软肉绞得头皮发麻，扶在布鲁斯盆骨的力道忍不住加大。“别动，”克拉克说，布鲁斯喘息着后仰身子，支撑在克拉克大腿上，“我不想让你受伤。”

“告诉我，那些话让你兴奋了吗？”布鲁斯说。

“……当然。”克拉克撇开目光。对方胸前涨红的两点在汗液衬托下更加红软，他意有所指的咳嗽一声，引得哥谭人低笑着。

几分钟后布鲁斯对他说：“动一动，克拉克。”人狼这才有所动作。肛口还是太紧了，他稍微顶起胯那股被撕裂的痛感还是激得布鲁斯眉头紧皱。被挤开的软肉紧紧吸附在柱身上，克拉克一顶一送都让布鲁斯急促的叫出声。最多就是这样了，布鲁斯想，他就着酸痛的肌肉也主动摇起腰臀。勃涨的龟头偶尔碾动过前列腺撞出一阵酥麻电流，反复几次布鲁斯又被刺激得勃起，而克拉克甚至没开始真的干他。

白狼瞧得见对方最细密的肌肉动作，他也能看见自己挺送进去时藏在布鲁斯小腹肌肉下的一点凸起。他怕男人稳不住重心滑倒，两手都端握着布鲁斯盆骨指甲深深陷进皮肉里，早先射出的精液替代唾液填在他们之间，既不干涩也不过分湿润。他得亲自把这人类干出水来。布鲁斯被狼人的节奏撞得颠簸，性器几次打在自己腿侧，没流尽的前液把狼的白毛沾湿在一起乱做一团。

“操，啊……嗯嗯，克拉克，”布鲁斯断断续续地叫着，“天啊是的……”

 

克拉克舔着嘴唇，唾液顺着舌尖掉进他厚实的颈毛里。布鲁斯空出只手来撑开自己臀部，好像这样能让侵入变得更容易似的，克拉克的动作逐渐加大，每次抽出所带出的穴肉堆在肛口，又被下一次顶弄给干进去，布鲁斯只叫唤了一会就没声了，他全部精神都用在调整呼吸上，屁股里这根氪星大棒让他毫无办法，只能顺从的跟着运动。“布鲁斯……”白狼四指堪堪陷进肉里，“布鲁斯。”

他就着这姿势固定住哥谭人不让他下坠，仅凭着自己腰胯的力量向上撞去。人类低头看着对方的阴茎一路退出去直到只剩下顶端还埋在穴里，想说的那个“不”字刚起喉音就被操散了。从下至上的刺激能精准碾过他的前列腺，克拉克故意这样做的，这头白狼根本没地球物种那么好糊弄，他只是看起来纯良而已。

他总是先射出来的那个。X视线帮助氪星人准确操向他的敏感带，热流滴落在克拉克皮毛上聚成一滩，布鲁斯看到此才后知后觉的意识到对方阴茎上也是覆着毛的——在察觉后这场侵入变得更难以忍受起来，胀痛瘙痒和饱涨感觉都放大了数倍。布鲁斯开口说话，随即被嗓子里带着的哭腔吓了一跳。

 

“好呀。”克拉克回答他，喉咙里也是一阵呼噜声。

 

他进到最深后才拔出来，被操红的穴口挽留着发出清亮的一声“啵”。艾尔家的头狼把他的人类伴侣轻柔的放在床上才欺身压上去，重新操进布鲁斯那张开的小洞，他胯间的毛发将布鲁斯内侧的肌肤也磨成红色，像他脸颊那样烫。

“克拉——克——”布鲁斯拉长了调子叫着，他确定刚才已经射干净了，此刻他的性器瘫软在腿间偶尔擦过床单，狼人的体重迫使他们两陷进去，布鲁斯半眯着眼睛看向克拉克那双玻璃珠子似的蓝色眸子，唇齿间又叫出氪星大狼的名字。“噢噢噢我的老天……”他说，“该死的都射给我……克拉克，你最好别想抢走我的东西！”

狼咆哮低吼着摆动他的胯，狠狠干进人类的屁股里。他整根长度都被布鲁斯吞进去，双球的毛发也被淫液所打湿，他在布鲁斯反复叫唤他名字时抽搐一下——氪星狼热烫的精液终于被他挤榨了出来，分量充足、热度惊人。

克拉克缓下节奏，直到精液一滴不剩的灌进布鲁斯肠穴里。他伸长脖子同这人类接吻，舌头舔舐掉对方的眼泪唾液和其他什么。他倒是不急着将老二抽出来——怎么说来着，享受高潮余韵？布鲁斯左腿挂在他尾巴上有一搭没一搭的踢着，顺从的张着嘴让克拉克好勾住自己的舌，白狼也就愉快的趴在他身上继续啃着，尾巴拍打着床单。

可没多久布鲁斯突然推开了他，克拉克疑惑歪头。“什么？”克拉克说，想再次凑过去轻咬对方肩膀。布鲁斯神色紧张地拽着狼头往外推。

“你说过不会成结？”他问道，“……看看到底发生了什么。”

克拉克确信自己并不会成结，便随意打开X视线向下扫去——他的阴茎还好好卡在布鲁斯穴内，那些精液也都被龟头堵在了里面，肌肉的收缩他也都看得清楚，的确没有任何异样。

 

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，声音颤抖着，“你最好现在就给我拔出去……”

这句话比平常多花了几秒才传到克拉克耳朵里。这只白狼摇着头准备听从他的话降自己抽出去，可刚剥离一丁点布鲁斯又大叫起来：“不！不——！别动！”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克试着动了动胯部，这下他明显察觉到人类全身的僵直和——拉奥或者上帝啊随便什么神！

“我居然相信你不会成结。”布鲁斯说。

白狼射出的精液全被这阴茎结堵塞在肠道里，本就粗大的龟头下鼓起了另一截肌肉组织，硬生生把人类已扩到极大的内壁撑开，褶皱也被他的结给磨平了。布鲁斯就像头被标记的……母狼一般、被锁死在克拉克的性器上。

克拉克伏在布鲁斯身上一动也不敢动。他深知自己家伙的分量，布鲁斯平坦的腹部上抵出一个小小的突起。那肯定痛得要命。哥谭人倒吸着气试着动作一番，很快就被那股来自深处的原始占有感击落了神志。

“我很抱歉。”克拉克说。

人狼的结短时间内是消退不下了。布鲁斯叹了口气，推着克拉克的肩膀想让他躺倒在床上，自己也保持着交合的姿势趴在白狼身上——这一点动作就让这坚韧的哥谭人低低呻吟起来。

“闭嘴，”布鲁斯张嘴咬住克拉克湿漉漉的鼻头，恶狠狠地咬下去，“……阿尔法狼，哈？”

 

7.

七小时后的晚餐当然被搁置了，他们谁也没有抱怨，甚至还一起忽视掉阿尔弗雷德不赞成的目光。

“好吧，先生们，”英国人说，“我只请求你们下次——尤其是您，布鲁斯老爷——告诉我什么是真的该做晚餐，毕竟我猜不透你们的哑谜。”

随后他转向克拉克：“而至于您，克拉克老爷，劳烦您给玛莎夫人传达一次来自韦恩家族的晚餐邀请。”

 

enD.


End file.
